


Careless Choice

by merelypassingtime



Series: Meretricious Melodies [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, The Great Johnlock Singalong, i am sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: After John's wedding Sherlock reflects on his choices via glorious eighties music.A rewording of Careless Whisper by George Michael





	Careless Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> Another entry in the game of making all the great songs a part of the Johnlock conspiracy.  
> DaisyFairy, ChrisCalledMeSweetie, it's your turn... ;)

(sung to the tune of Careless Whisper, by George Michael)

You looked so unsure  
As we closed the blinds and waltzed across the flat’s floor  
As the music swelled, I dared to pull you near  
And believe that you were mine  
Then I had to hide a tear

I'm never gonna dance again  
Lovelorn feet have got no rhythm  
Three years dead is hard to mend  
And I know I’ve been a fool  
Should've never lied to my only friend  
And waste the chance that we could be more  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
If I can’t dance with you

I cannot amend  
My careless choice to die for pretend  
I never thought you’d mind  
To feelings I am blind  
Though I jumped to protect you  
Pain is’ll I left you behind

I'm never gonna dance again  
Lovelorn feet have got no rhythm  
Three years dead is hard to mend  
And I know I’ve been a fool  
Should've never lied to my only friend  
And waste the chance that we could be more  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
If I can’t dance with you

Never to have your love

Now your happiness I’ve vowed  
And left as soon as allowed  
Maybe it's better this way  
I’d only hurt you with the things I want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have caught criminals forever  
But no one ever stays with me  
(Please stay)

I'm never gonna dance again  
Lovelorn feet have got no rhythm  
Three years dead is hard to mend  
And I know I’ve been a fool  
Should've never lied to my only friend  
And waste the chance that we could be more  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
If I can’t dance with you

Now you're married  
Now you’re married  
(Now you're married)  
Was my fall so wrong, so wrong  
That you had to leave me alone


End file.
